


We Were Written In The Stars

by Kat28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: Thor was a babe when he was told the story of his father’s greatest triumph. In Odin Allfather's 2400th year he defeated the murderous frost giants. To attain peace the Frost Giants had offered the Allfather their runt of a son Loki.Or How Thor and Loki took an arranged marriage and turned it into true love





	We Were Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For squishy-loki on Tumblr. This was a blast to write and I really hope you like it!

Thor was a babe when he was told the story of his father’s greatest triumph. In Odin Allfather's 2400th year he defeated the murderous frost giants. To attain peace the Frost Giants had offered the Allfather their runt of a son Loki. 

The Allfather graciously accepted and betroth his oldest son, Thor, to the Jotun prince. Prince Loki was just 12 years old when he was sent to live with the Asgardian Royal family. 

“You must learn their customs if you are to be their King.” said Laufrey but Loki knew the truth. 

He was being sent away because he didn’t fit in. Too small, too beautiful, too mischievous the whispers followed him wherever he went he had learned at a young age to not allow them to affect him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of them. He knew they were there. He knew he was different. 

“Go my son. Win the Asgardian’s heart and make things better for our people.” said his mother smiling proudly at her favorite son. She knew his abilities. She knew that despite his small stature and lack of traditional Jotun traits he was the most powerful of their kind, his magic unparalleled and in Asgard he would be allowed to train to his full potential. 

The travel to Asgard was swift when Loki arrived he was welcomed by what he assumed was the Prince of Asgard. He was taller than loki with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that where widened in horror. 

“I can look different. I can look like you”, Loki said immediately scared that the boy would turn him back and he’d fail his mother would be ashamed of him. 

“No, no.” the Prince shakes his head quickly, “You’re beautiful my Prince.” he exclaims. 

“Oh well. Thank you.” Loki stammers unused to being complimented, “You can call me Loki.” 

“Thor. I’m Thor.” his betroth said offering his arm to the other boy, “My family is waiting to meet you. My mother is excited to teach you how to hone in your magic.” 

Loki nodded and took the offered arm. He also took a moment to compose himself he could act smitten around the Prin- no not the Prince, Thor but he needed to make a good impression on his family. 

“Don’t be so nervous. My mother will love you. She has always wished for a son with more magical abilities and with you she will finally have one to teach,” Thor said smiling brightly. Wow! His smile is blinding, Loki thought staring at him in awe. 

“Loki?” Thor called snapping Loki out of his trance. 

“Sorry. What did you say?” Loki asked looking up a Thor through his lashes. 

“The Alfather may be harsher but worry not I shall protect you from any harsh words that he tries to throw at you.” Loki could see it was true. Thor would fight to protect him if needed. He was prideful and when he chose to care for someone he needed to protect them lest his pride be hurt. 

Coming into the great hall of Asgard was intimidating. The hall was grander than it was described in the books of Jontar. It was coated in Gold with murals to the Allfather and his conquests, and important moments of his life. Loki could see Thor already placed in a few of the murals. 

Loki was adamant not to allow the hall to intimidate him. He was a Prince just as well and a representative of his people. They may not be the best people but Loki was adamant to give the Asgardians any more reason to think lowly of him. 

The entrance to the hall was enough to allow Loki time to compose himself and school his features. He turned to Thor when he stopped them in front of the Throne. 

“Alfather. Mother. This is Prince Loki Laufeyson.” Thor said looking to the intimidating man and regal woman that sat at the top of the dais. 

“Prince Loki. Dear, welcome to Asgard. I hope that you will enjoy your time here. I have arranged the best tutors for you and I do hope that you assimilate to our culture well.” The Queen said smiling as she stood and walked down the dais to embrace the young prince. 

“Thank You, Your Majesty.” Loki said returning the embrace quickly, “I appreciate all you’ve done to make me feel comfortable.” 

“Oh dear. Please call me Frigga.” she says smiling brightly

“Prince Loki,” Odin’s booming voice rang out through the chamber, “Welcome to Asgard. As it’s future King Consort you are expected to learn its history and its ways. You start tomorrow.” 

Loki nods solemnly, “You are dismissed. Thor, escort him to his chamber to prepare for tonight's feast.” 

Thor takes his betroth and escorts him to his room. The next 13 years pass in a blur for Loki. He quickly takes to the customs of the Aesir only showing his true form to Thor. 

In those years the boys become men through a series of adventures that strengthened their bonds and increased their control of their powers. 

One event that Loki remembers fondly happened during his third year on Asgard. It was right after his 15th name day that a group of dark elves entered Asgard to try and conquer it. Loki and Thor sprang to action and with the help of 4 previously unknown warriors defeated the dark elves. The so called Warriors Three and Lady Sif became an integral part of the Princes lives after that being that they were the only Asgardians other than the Queen who were ballsy enough to call out the Princes. 

“You really are just obsessed with green,” Lady Sif said staring up and down at Loki’s outfit, “Is that a Juntun thing? Like does that shit even match the blue skin?” 

“Make fun of me again, hag” Loki said glaring back at his best friend, “I’ll have you know that green and blue are quite complimentary colors.” 

Then he turned to the mirror and inspected his outfit “Well I do see your point perhaps another color would help break up the monotony.” 

For weeks after Lady Sif’s smugness at being correct could be felt all around the castle.

The relationship between Thor and Loki also improved in the 13 years before their marriage ceremony. They had gone from best of friends to devoted lovers. 

“What are those?” Loki asked staring at Thor who had just arrived from a five month excursion with the Warriors Three to the realm of the light elves. 

“Our endeavor was most successful. The Elven Queen sends her regards and these books. They are particular to Elven magic.” Thor said handing over the tomes. 

Loki perked up at that extending his blue arm to take his Prince’s book. When he opened them he saw an intricate necklace with the house sigils of House Odinson and House Laufeyson intertwined. When he looks up he sees his golden prince on one knee. 

“I believe it is the tradition of your people to propose with a necklace that shows the unification of our beings and while I know that our marriage is out of our control I wanted to give you a token of my love. Since the day I first saw you I was captivated by you. In the past 13 years I have grown to know you and love you and I am certain that you are the man that I would chose. My father always spoke ill of the Frost Giants called them a murderous race but looking at you my prince I can not imagine how anyone would think you a beast. My Loki, my heart, Will you be my husband?” Thor said all in one breath as if he wanted to get it out before he lost the nerve. 

Loki looked on surprised by the gesture, “Oh you sentimental fool. It would be my greatest honor to be your husband.”, he leaned down to hand Thor the necklace. 

“Tradition dictates that you must put it around my neck and secure it with magic so that your claim may never be removed.” Loki explains turning and holding his hair at the top of his head. 

“Lady Sif explained the tradition to me but I have chosen to not secure it with magic. We are equals Lo if one day you chose to remove the necklace I want it to be your choice but I do wish that you chose to keep it on for centuries.” Thor says lifting his hands to place the necklace around Loki’s frigid neck. 

“The metal is made of an alloy that will not freeze on contact with your skin.” Thor explains at Loki’s bewildered look that the metal has not become iced even in the slightest. 

Thor feels the magic in the room as Loki exerts his power to control his temperature and make it so that he can kiss Thor without freezing his lips off. The kiss is like others they’ve shared but it shines with the promise of forever. In all of his years on Asgard Loki had at times doubted that Thor would love him and lie with him if it wasn’t for their parent’s decisions but sitting in this room with his beloved's necklace around his neck Loki knew he was wrong. Thor loved him not because of a commandment but because he has somehow seen in Lo what he could not see in himself. 

“Bed. Now. I need you.” Loki said breaking away the kiss and pulling Thor to their bed. 

Hours later Loki awoke to Thor playing with his hair, “Lo. The welcome feast begins in an hour we must rise.” 

“Must we. Mother said the feast would be small only the King, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Surely they would forgive us if we arrived late.” Lo murmurs mischievously grinning at Thor. 

“What of a bargain?,” Loki perks up to look at Thor, “We go to the feast and we let it be your coming out party. I know that you have wanted to show your true form to our friends for some time but have not because you fear the repercussions my Father will place on us.” Loki nods 

“What makes today different?” He did not understand how Thor could think this was a good idea. 

“It is not different but rather a simple case of the right thing to do.” Thor said looking down at Lo’s green questioning eyes, “I have erred in allowing the Alfather to treat you as lesser when, as you well have said before, it is my father that needs me… us. Not we that need the Alfather. The worst thing he can do is ban us from Asgard but that would lead to his political failure my prince.” 

Loki smiles proudly the Thor he had met over a decade ago would have never paused to think logically like that, “Very Well it seems I shall show our family my true form tonight.” 

The men immediately began getting ready for dinner since they had wasted much time debating their appearance for the night after getting dressed Loki turned to Thor and asked, “Would you plait my hair in traditional Asgardian form? I wish to have some of my Aesir look still.” 

Thor nodded and sat on the bed pulling Loki to him, “Of course Lo. Just sit between my legs.” 

Once Loki settled between Thor’s leg’s Thor grabbed the dark strands of Loki’s hair and began to braid it. He ran plaits on either side of Loki’s head uniting them in the back much like the style Thor favored. Then he finished it off by cutting a piece of his own hair and plaiting it into Loki’s over his left shoulder. 

“I’ve seen you do that with a strand of my hair before but I’ve always wondered if it was personal choice but I see it might be more than that. Does it have any meaning? I’ve yet to see it in any of the books I’ve read on Asgardian custom.” 

“It is an old custom that has all but died. In the years of my great-grandfather. A thousand centuries ago when the kingdoms were heavily at war Asgardian warriors would ride into war with a lovelock. A plait on the side of their heart with the hair of their beloved. They used it as a reminder that their beloveds were waiting for them at home and for them they must live. It lost fashion once war became less common and folk saw their beloved more often than they saw battle but to me it is a good way to remember that I have you on my side.” Thor says smiling indulgently, “Even if I lose everything I would be alright if I had you Lo.” 

Loki smiles at his love eyes watery and declares, “You will never lose me and I shall wear your plait with pride until the end of our days.” 

And so it was. The story of Loki of Jotunheim and Thor Of Asgard is one written in the stars. The two so loved each other that they changed the world. A marriage destined for strife became the unifier of the Nine Realms. It stood against Ragnarok, and the Mad Titan Thanos. For at the end of the day all Loki needed was Thor and all Thor needed was Loki.


End file.
